Pokemon Waifu
by The Black Dragon Emperor
Summary: This is a story of my OC Lucas with many diffrent girls in the anime, game, and the manga. So let's get things started Pokemon battle set ready go.
1. chapter 1 Cynthia

**I don't own Pokemon if I did then these would be the girls I would get to know.**

Chapter 1 Cynthia

Resort Area

The air was nice and cool but what did you expect it is almost winter time here. There in area is the ex sinnoh champion Cynthia was resting in a villa that belonged to her boyfriend Lucas who is now a pokemon master for almost a year. Cynthia was laying down in bed with a fever along with her Garchomp as well. The two went to spend time with their boyfriend/mate but a storm came and messed up that idea now they are both at Lucas's villa resting.

Knock Knock

The door opened wide to review Lucas and his Dragonite walking into the room with small smiles on their faces. Lucas and Dragonite walked over to the beds making sure not to make to much noise for the blonde woman and purple dragon who was sleeping soundly in his bed. Lucas sat at the end of the bed along with Dragonite. Lucas put a hand on her left check cupping it in his hand as he lend forward to kiss her forehead. Cynthia felt something soft pressed against her forehead. She opened her eyes to see the Lucas had pulled back and smiled at her.

Cynthia smiled at him before trying to sit up with some help from Lucas and Dragonite who helped Garchomp up as well. Cynthia was trying to get her bearings trying to get a good look at him, after a good few minutes she finally got a good look at him. Lucas had raven black hair, violet eyes, a 4 in scar over his right eye, a tight black shirt, blue jeans, and black socks. Lucas got a good look at her she had blonde hair at end at her but, grey eyes but a shred of blonde hair covered her left eye, she was wearing a grey top, black short shorts, black socks.

"How are you feeling Cynthia?" Lucas said as he put a hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. "A little bit better but, nothing to worry about Luc." Cynthia said she knows how he worry about her. "I know but, you know how I am with the ones I love!" Lucas said with love in his voice as Cynthia blushed at him with a small smile on her face. "I know but, I'm a big girl now so I can take care of myself." Cynthia said as she grabbed Lucas by the shirt and dragged him into the bed with her with her in his arms. "Really did you have to do that?" Lucas said as he put his arms around her waist while she snuggled up to his chest with a smile on her face. "Yes, now lets get some sleep lover boy." Cynthia said as she closed her eyes. "As you command mylady." Lucas said with his final words for tonight "I love you, Cynthia to the end of time and space." Cynthia smiled at her boyfriend with love in her eyes. "I love you too, my guardian." Cynthia said as she drifted off to sleep. On the other side of the room was Dragonite and Garchomp cuddling together under a blanket with Garchomps back to her Mates chest while his arms are around her waist.

 **And Done that's a rap people let's get ready for the second chapter with a psychic gym leader from Kanto.**

 **Here is some background on my OC Lucas Who came from the Kalos region, his starter was a froakie who is now a Greninja, he is a year older than Ash his cousin on his mothers side of the family.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sabrina

**I don't own Pokemon if I did that would be awesome now lights, camera, action.**

 **Chapter 2 Sabrina**

It was a windy December day in Saffron City in the Kanto Region. The city was full of life and people walking around town looking at the lights. The city is always busy this time of year for people getting ready for Christmas witch is tomorrow. One of the people was a young 20 year old Lucas Cross walking down the street with his Umbreon name Kage right next to him looking around making sure nothing is gonna hurt his master. Lucas was on his way to his house in Vaniville Town until he spotted the Saffron gym leader sitting in a cafe drinking coffee or hot chocolate with her Espeon drinking as well.

Sabrina was in her favorite cafe drinking some hot chocolate with Espeon named Hikari until the door opened to revel Lucas and Kage the young man that she had a crush on since he beat her in battle and his Umbreon that her partner had a crush on as well. "Hey Sabrina how's it been since I last saw you?" Lucas said as he took a seat right in front of her with a small smile on his face. "Almost 6 years at least since you beaten me." Sabrina said with a small sad smile. "Man it's really been that long since than wow." He said with a sad smile. Sabrina got a good look at him with sad eyes. "So I heard that your now champion of all 7 regions what's that like." Sabrina said as Lucas smiled as she tried to change the subject to something else. "It's not fun that's for sure." Lucas said as he ordered some hot chocolate for him and Kage. "That so, so what brings you here to my neck of the woods." Sabrina said as she leaned into her right hand. "I was on my way back to my place until I spotted you from a far looking quit bored." Lucas said as he leaned back into his chair with a small smile on his face.

Sabrina blushed as she got a idea in her head as to what she could do to Lucas if she could(holy crap she's a pervert didn't see that now did you). Lucas saw the blush and smiled at how cute she looked. Sabrina saw the famous smile that made her and so many girls fall for him. Hikari and Kage shared a look that said when are they ever gonna tell each other how they feel. Hikari saw a certain green and red plaint she got an idea. Kage saw that look and got a shivered down his back. Sabrina moved from her spot to Lucas's spot and put her head on his shoulder. Hikari used psychic to lift the plaint up into the air above the pair as Kage was next to his mate. Lucas felt a surge above him and Sabrina. He looked over to see that it was Hikari holding it up over the two. Sabrina lifted her head up to look into his violet eyes. Lucas looked into her dark blue eyes witch made him lean towards her. Sabrina saw what was going on and leaned as well. The two were inches apart until their lips connected to each other with his arms around her waist while her were around his neck. "I love you my guardian/angel!" Sabrina and Lucas said as they got up and went to Lucas place along with Kage and Hikari behind them.

 **Alright that's a rap everyone on to the next one witch is a fire type gym leader from hoenn.**


	3. Chapter 3 Flannery

**Hi Blake here with number 3 sorry I haven't posted anything yet I have been busy with college so please forgive me for that.**

 **I do not own Pokemon if I did that would be awesome now on to number three.**

Chapter 3 Flannery

It was a hot summer's eve in Lavaridge Town in the Hoenn region we find our Pokemon Master Lucas Cross walking to check upon Flannery the gym leader of this town also known as his girlfriend for 2 1/2 years. Lucas came into the gym in order to see that Flannery was training her Pokemon. After a good few minutes of watching her train she decided to take a break. "Impressive job Flannery for training them well." Lucas said as she jumped in fright from not noticing him. "Lucas what are you doing here?" Flannery yelled as raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm here because a certain someone was complaining that I don't spend enough time with her." Lucas said as he gave her a smile. "Oh crap, sorry Lucas I forgot about that I have been busy with the gym challenges for the league." Flannery said as Lucas pulled her into his arms. "It's fine Flannery you have nothing to apologize for though I don't know why your grandfather can't run it for a couple of hours every once in a while." Lucas said as he tried to think of a reason about her grandfather. "Yeah, I sometimes wander why he can't do it sometimes?" Flannery said as she moved away from her boyfriend but only to grabbed his hand to drag him to the outdoor pool.

A few minutes later

Lucas had just come out in his black swim shorts with a lightning bolt on his right pants leg. Flannery came out a moment later in a black two piece bikini. The two got into the pool with Zeros back to the edge with Flannery was in his lap. "So Zero how long do you intend to stay in town before you leave again?" Flannery said as Zero wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to her. "At least a week before I head back to New Bark Town." Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around her waist with his chin on her shoulder. "I was wandering if you could stay with me for a few days before you head out." Flannery said as a few tears fell from her eyes. Lucas noticed the tears coming down from her eyes. "I can besides I love being with you." Lucas said as he pulled her into a kiss. The kiss lasted for a good few minutes until they separate for air.

After a good 30 minutes they got out of the pool and dry themselves off. They were now sitting in the living room asleep with a blanket over them. Lucas had his arm around her waist with her back to his chest not knowing that Flannery's grandfather head what she said and promised to help her with the gym more.

 **Okay sorry it took me so long to write this been busy with work and moving to a new house so in any case my next one has my favorite showcase performer from Kalos Serena in any case catch yeah later bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 Serena

**Hi Black here with the 4th Pokemon Waifu but with our favorite honey blonde from Kalos then shall we.**

 **I don't own Pokemon if I did that would be awesome now on to the story**

Chapter 4 Serena

It was your typical snowy winter for Christmas Eve in the Johto Region of New Bark Town. In a house was a honey blonde haired young woman who was cooking something on the stove humming a catchy tune to herself. The house belonged to her boyfriend for 3 years now. Speaking of her boyfriend he just came in the house. The boyfriends name was Lucas who was champion of Johto, Kalos, Hoenn for 5 years straight. "Hey Lucas how was your day today?" The honey blonde asked her boyfriend as he pulled her into a loving embrace. "Today was good Serena got some training in went to go help Professor Elm with his research you know the usual." Lucas said to the honey blonde now known to as Serena who pulled away from him. Lucas raised an eyebrow at her as she walked into the living room with him right behind her. They sat down on the couch with Serena on Lucas's lap while he had his arms around her waist. Next to them were their meowstics one male and one female who were sleeping on the recliner with a blanket over them. The couple smiled at how like Pokemon like trainer as they moved back to the kitchen.

Lucas was wearing a black hoodie over a blue T-shirt, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and a necklace that had a violet gemstone. Serena was wearing a red sweater, green skirt, red high heels, and a beautiful necklace with a blue sapphire gemstone. "So before I forget how was your day beautiful?" Lucas asked his girlfriend who turned a shade of red on her face. "Ash came by here and tried to win me back luckily that both of our meowstics stopped him before he did anything." Serena said as he ran a hand through his long raven black hair. "Do you want me to call anyone just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?" Lucas asked as she shook her head no to him. "No I think you should let Kazeshini (wind of death) get him next time around." Serena said as she remembered her boyfriend's dragon/ground type Pokemon sharpening its fangs.

You see Ash and Serena dated for a good long 6 months before she coat him cheating on her with Misty who was dating Lucas around that time. After that they both tried to date other people but never worked out in the end until they met up with each other before they got together.

Lucas and Serena returned to the living room to relax on the couch to watch a movie or two. They decided to watch a comedy movie. Their Meowstics decided to go outside and go by the lake to walk. Lucas put in Jeff Dunham Christmas Special to pass the time and have Serena snuggle up to his chest with her head on his chest over his heart was at. The couple fell asleep while in the same position they were in. Lucas awoke from his slumber by the clock next to him and a special poke ball near the clock. Lucas nudge his beautiful sleeping girlfriend from her slumber. "Lucas why did you wake me up at this time of night?" Serena asked her handsome boyfriend as he moved her from his lap to the seat right next to him and got up. Lucas turned around and got on his left knee and pulled the special poke ball up to eye level. Serena gasped as her right hand covered her mouth. "Serena Yvonne will you do the honor of being my wife?" Lucas asked hoping she would say yes to his proposal. The special poke ball opened up to reveal a diamond engagement ring in the middle. Serena was shocked but she felt the love in his lavender eyes that she loved so much so the answer was clear. "Yes, yes a million times yes I'll marry you!" Serena said as she frow her arms around his neck kissing him passionately with every fiber of her being. They pulled away from one another to breath for air. Serena put the ring on her finger and looked at it with love in her sapphire eyes. Their Meowstics came back to the house to see that their trainers were back on the couch sleeping next to each other with smiles on their faces. The Meowstics just shrugged their shoulders and went off to bed.

 **15 Years Later**

A fourteen year old with raven black hair, sapphire eyes, a black hoodie over a red T-shirt, blue jeans, green trainers. The fourteen year old was stairing out the night sky thinking about tomorrow seeing that he will get a starter. The door opened to reveal a older looking raven black hair, but instead of sapphire eyes he had lavender eyes instead. "Shiro you should be asleep for tomorrow to reseve your starter from Professor Elm." The older man said as he entered the room and took a seat next to his son. "Sorry Dad it's just I don't know witch one to pick seeing as you picked a grass type while Mom picked a fire type." Shiro said as he got up from his bed and started to pas around the room. "Shiro me and your mother don't care what starter you pick what we do care about is that you have fun okay." Lucas said as his son took a deep breath before he took a seat on the bed. "Okay thanks Dad I needed to hear that." Shiro said as his Dad got up and put a hand on his sons shoulder. "No matter what me and your mother will always love you no matter what." The Dad said as he got up and left the room but before he heard his son say something to him. "Thank you Dad I promise I will get stronger to battle you just you wait!" Shiro said to his Dad as he went to sleep. Lucas closed the door and went to his room. The Dad walked into the room to see his beautiful wife for the past fifteen years. His wife had honey blonde hair and sapphire eyes. "Hey Serena just got Shiro to get some sleep. The Dad said to his wife now known as Serena who was laying in bed reading a book before she looked up at him. "Lucas I know that I worry about our son but still." Serena said to her husband now known to as Lucas who sat down in bed and pulled his wife to his side. "Serena I know that you worry so am I but I know that he will be okay." Lucas said as he kissed his wife on the crown of her head. Serena just signed and smiled about being happy in her husbands arms.

The next morning the two parents got up and went down stairs and noticed that their sons shoes were gone. "Guess Shiro decided to get his starter sooner than later." Lucas said as his son came through the door with a small blue crocodile next to his son. "Mom, Dad I want you to meet Totodile my starter!" Shiro said with a huge smile on his face. "Oh congratulations I'm so proud of you Shiro now why don't you three eat some breakfast." Serena asked the three as they fallowed her to the table to eat breakfast.

 **I hope you liked it now on to number 5 with my favorite blonde super model from Unova.**


	5. Chapter 5 Elesa

**Hey Black here back with number 5 with my favorite blonde super model from Unova.**

 **I don't know Pokemon if I did that would be awesome now on to the story.**

Chapter 5 Elesa

Nimbasa City

It was a nice windy day of November in Nimbasa City where we find our 20 year old raven haired trainer (not Ash) who was near the amusement park letting the wind blow his long raven hair. The raven haired trainer was Lucas Cross who was waiting by the ferries wheel along with his Pikachu that was on his shoulder that was wearing a had a silver scarf around his neck. Lucas was dressed up in a black hoodie, with a black scarf around his neck, blue jeans, black boots. Lucas heard footsteps coming from his right. The footsteps belong to a blue eyes, short blonde hair, a yellow and black stripes hoodie, opaque black tights, yellow heels. An Emolga was on her shoulder that had a yellow scarf around her neck. "Sorry that I was late getting here my manager was being an ass yet again." The blonde said to Lucas who just nodded his head to her. "It's okay Elesa I understand seeing as how we kept our relationship a secret for the past year and a half." Lucas said as Elesa dragged him to the ferries wheel. Lucas paid for the ferries wheel tickets for him and his girlfriend. They bord the moving cart and took a seat across from each other. They looked out the window. Lucas felt some movement next to him. Elesa was sitting on his right while Pikachu and Emolga were sitting next to each other snuggling under a blanket that was in Lucas's bag. Elesa snuggled up next to Lucas's side. Lucas put an arm around her slim waist to bring her closer with her head on his shoulder.

A few minutes later

Lucas and Elesa got of the cart with their Pokemon on their shoulders and walked off to Lucas's hotel room. When they got to his hotel room, he opened the door that caused Pikachu and Emolga to jumped off their shoulders to a separate bedroom. Lucas was dragged into the room by a kissing him they both lost their coats to the floor.

2 Hours Later

If you'd look around the room you would see clothes everywhere even on a ceiling fan there were a pair of golden satin panties with black boxers with lightning bolts on it. The kings size bed under the sheets were Lucas and Elesa with Lucas on his back while Elesa laid on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Elesa looked up to meet Lucas's lavender eyes. Lucas looked into her blue eyes. I love you my shining shooting star/ fair goddess!" Elesa and Lucas said together as they kiss once more before going to sleep knowing that the world will know that they were together.

 **Thats a rap now on to #6 witch is my favorite iron steel type user from Johto.**


	6. Chapter 6 Jasmine

**Hey Black here with #6 with my favorite steel type user from Johto Jasmine.**

 **I don't own Pokemon if I did that would be awesome now on to the story.**

Chapter 6 Jasmine

Sunyshore City

It was a nice bright sunny day in the Sinnoh region is where we find our favorite raven haired trainer (not Ash) running along the waters edge with a female brunette in front of him. Our favorite raven hair was name Lucas while the brunettes name was Jasmine one was from Kalos while the other was from Johto. Lucas was wearing a white shirt, black shorts. Jasmine was wearing a white sundress that ended a few inches above her knees.

Their Pokemon were relaxing around the beach. Lucas's Pokemon were Typhlosion, Pidgeot, Ampharos, Heracross, Gyarados, Tyranitar. While Jasmine's Pokemon were Steelix, Metagross, Skarmory, Empoleon, Magnezone, Mawile. Some of their Pokemon played around with the wild Pokemon.

Lucas and Jasmine started to have a water fight luckily most of their Pokemon joined the water fight. After a few hours of the water fight they returned their Pokemon to the Pokeballs. They headed to the Pokémon Center to rest up a little more before they have to split up yet again. The went into the room that Lucas rented for the next two days. The two laying down on the bed letting their clothes dry off faster thanks to Typhlosion.

The Next Day

Today was the day that Jasmine had to leave to go back to Olivine City. They were at the pier waiting for Jasmine to port the ship back to Johto. The boat was about to leave but, Jasmine was not onboard the ship not wanting to leave her crush for Arceus knows how long. Lucas and Jasmine looked at one another. "So I take it this is goodbye hm." Lucas asked her as she broke down in front of him. Lucas got worried as Jasmine broke down. "Jasmine what's wrong?" Asked the guy from Kalos the female who was now crying in his chest with his arms around her slim waist. "I don't want to leave you!" She cried out into his chest. "I don't want you to leave either but you have a gym to run while I'm competing for the sinnoh league." Lucas said as he pulled her head away from his chest looking into her light brown eyes. "I promise you that we will meet again Jasmine." Lucas said as he wrapped away some of her tears with his thumb. "You promise?" Jasmine silently said as Lucas lend towards Jasmine as she lends towards him. "Yes, I promise you that I will see you again." Lucas said as their lips were only a centimeter apart.

After a few minutes they pulled away smiling at each other. The boat producer was getting impatient with his schedule. "Hey are getting on or what?" He said as Jasmine walks to the boat but, not before she cast one last look at her now boyfriend.

"We'll meet again I promise." Lucas said as she nods knowing that he will never break a promise. As Jasmine got on the boat it took off to Johto. Jasmine sat down in an empty seat thinking about Lucas while blushing up a storm.

 **Okay that's a rap everyone #6 is done up next is gonna be my rock type teacher from Hoenn.**


End file.
